


Empathy

by Talk_to_me



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Blankets, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talk_to_me/pseuds/Talk_to_me
Summary: Matt has never been much of an empath, but the vibes Sylvie gives off are so strong, he can feel her.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly saw a "get you a blanket" and "brush hair behind your ears" prompt on Tumblr and well, an hour later, the fluffiest fluff that had ever fluffed had been written.

Matt Casey never considered himself much of an empath. Sure, he prided himself on the ability to read people better than most others, and he felt sympathy where it was warranted, he considered himself an excellent sounding board and shoulder to lean on, but he had never been particularly good at taking on someone’s feelings as his own. 

That was where Sylvie Brett stumped him. He knew that she was without a doubt an empath, but he also felt like she was a vibe as well. Every emotion she felt, he mirrored. 

When she was happy, he immediately fed on her joy. When she was sad, it was like his heart broke with her. When she was angry, he was spoiling to fight whomever made her that way. When she was relaxed, he was at peace. At nights in the bunkroom he found himself leaving the doors to his quarters open just so her energy could better reach him. On quiet shifts, when she was stilled in her cot, he found himself sleeping more soundly than he did on his own pillow top mattress at home. When ambo was out and she was not around, he found himself restless. He would take the time she was out to attend to the never-ending stack of paperwork. 

It was for this reason that he was surprised to feel himself calming, his heart slowing and his breaths becoming deeper as he sat at his desk with the lamp on. He knew that the ambulance had pulled in almost an hour ago as Mackey was tucked in her cot, but Sylvie had yet to return to her bunk. The unexpected feeling was so out of place that he rose from his seat to find out what was going on. 

The answer was found in the lounge, tucked into the opposite corner of the couch than where Mouch usually resided. The TV was still showing the final reveal on ‘Love It or List’ but Sylvie was fast asleep with her head on the arm of the leather sofa. Jogging lightly to and from his quarters, Matt returned with a navy throw blanket, gifted to him by his niece last Christmas and emblemized with the CFD logo.  


He gently tucked the blanket over her shoulder and felt warmth spread through him as she snuggled down deep. Unable to resist, he crouched and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear, which elicited a happy hum from Sylvie’s sleepy form. 

Matt’s eyes crinkled he turned to find the remote. Shutting off the TV, he suddenly felt more alert. Matt turned back to find a pair of impossibly blue eyes looking sleepily up at him. 

“Hey,” Sylvie said groggily, “I was watching that.”

“You were watching the backs of your eyelids.” Matt teased.

“Mmmmhmmm, maybe.” She blinked a few times to dust off some of the cobwebs from her mind. It was then that she noticed the minky blanket tucked around her. “Where did this come from?”

Matt just shrugged. 

“Ok, well if you don’t know, I’m keeping it. It’s so soft.” She said sitting up and pulling it around her. 

“Sure, like you kept the hoodie of mine you stole from the loft when you came to pick Stella up for spin class and it was raining.” He said, perching on the edge of the coffee table. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said feigning ignorance. 

“I saw you wearing it in your bunk last shift.” He replied. 

“Sorry doesn’t ring a bell.” She smiled cheekily. 

Matt laughed brightly and shook his head. 

Suddenly a feeling of giddiness mixed with hope filled him. 

Looking Sylvie in the eyes, he reached out to stroke her shoulders over the blanket. “I just worried you might be cold.”

Hesitant arousal hit him square in the chest. 

“You are so good at knowing what I need.” She said softly, glancing at his lips and back to his eyes. “It’s like you are reading my mind.”

“It’s because you are so good at letting me know what you need.” He whispered pulling softly at the edges of the blanket and enjoying the way his heart sped up as he leaned in. 

Their lips met in an impossibly gentle kiss. 

There was one word for the feeling that passed between them “home.”


End file.
